darksporegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Revenant
.]] Ingto took the orphan grub Revenant and altered him genetically, turning him into a living battery and radiator of neutrons--in essence, a walking death ray. Revenant, the Deathrider of the Stars is a Necro Tempest from Nocturna. He shares his Type and Class with Jinx. He is the only tripod hero in Darkspore. Revelation Revenant was first seen in the PvP developer diary, and later in a picture of the Darkspore Editor. His name was revealed on the Darkspore forum. Lore In the recorded millennia of the Nocturni Legion's wars of enslavement, few Legionnaires have evoked as much terror as Revenant. According to legend, a neutron beam struck him during combat, and instead of killing him, filled him with energy. But those legends were wrong, hiding a far more grotesque fate. 185px-Revenant_Alpha.png|Revenant Alpha Variant 185px-Revenant_Beta.png|Revenant Beta Variant 185px-Revenant_Gamma.png|Revenant Gamma Variant 185px-Revenant_Delta.png|Revenant Delta Revenant was the victim of Crogenitor Ingto's ecotoxification program. What the Nocturni perceived as a string of natural disasters, from volcanic eruptions to plagues, was in fact Crogenitor Ingto's "evolutionary" scheme to kill off the majority in favor of the most naturally resilient. Ingto then seized the survivors, subjecting them to even more painful experiments. Ingto took the orphan grub Revenant and altered him genetically, turning him into a living battery and radiator of neutrons--in essence, a walking death ray. Revenant soared up the ranks of the Nocturni Legion. In combat, he released endless spheres of necrogenetic energy from his head, projectiles that came to be known as "death-head grenades." With his hellish ability, Revenant struck at the Legion's enemies and his own commanders from a distance, seizing the ranks of centurion, commandant and finally Praetor. Revenant crushed realm after realm for the Nocturni Eternals, the self-proclaimed rulers of the planet, and so with unflinching confidence they dispatched their greatest warrior and his forces to engage the invading Darkspore. The Darkspore obliterated them, and Nocturna fell. Facing defeat for the first time, Revenant became the galaxy's most feared guerrilla, unleashing his death ray against the Darkspore wherever he found them, all in hope of one day slaughtering the Corruptor himself. Stats Abilities ' Crippling Shot (Basic) ' Revenant fires a concentrated phsycic blast that cripples enemies for a short period of time, reducing their attack power by 25%. ' Psychic Storm (Unique) ' Summons a swirling pool of phsycic energy at a targeted point for 5 seconds. Any enemy within it's range will lose X energy dps. Soul Link (Alpha Variant) Damage taken by Revenant is evenly distributed to the rest of his squad members for 12 seconds. If Revenant is at full health, then healing will also be shared with his squad members. Lifeforce Siphon '(Beta Variant Ability) Drains health from 1 target and take 50% less damage from other enemies. Cannot move while in use or the ability will come to a halt. Can be used to drain absolutely massive amounts of health, up to around 500 from a single target. ' Phantom Charge '(Gamma Variant Ability) Charges to a targeted point going through all enemies in the way, damaging and suppressing them. Affliction Bolt (Delta Variant) Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for 12 seconds wich will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take X energy damage over 8 seconds. ' Terrifying Curse (Squad Ability ) Inflicts a curse on a single target that deals X damage and frightens the target. ' Grasping Dead' '(passive ability)' Enemies are slowed by 15% within a 8m range Overdrive Trivia * In traditional folklore, a revenant is a spirit that terrorizes the living. *Revenant is the only tripod hero. *Revenant does not possess a staff like most Tempests do. Instead, the crystal in his forehead emits necrotic projectiles as a primary means of offense. *Revenant seems to have the same walking style as a bipedal being, which is strange, since he actually has three legs. *Despite not having weapons excluding the crystalline amulet on his forehead, he can be seen channeling his powers with his hands. *Revenant has the longest title of all Heroes in the game. *In the Polish version of Darkspore, Revenant is called Widmo, which means spectrum or phantom. *The "Deathrider" part in Revenant's title is often misunderstood as "Deathraider". *Revenant has two affectionate nicknames used by Darkspore Players: Rev and Revvie. Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Tempests Category:Nocturna Category:Characters & Classes